


Voiceless

by schrijverr



Series: Mechtober 2020 [9]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marius thinks about lyf and how theyre props dead, Mechtober 2020, Sad, TBI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: TBI & TentcalesMarius has escaped the Bifrost along with the others, but he thinks about someone he met there and wonders if they made it out as well.
Relationships: Violinspector - implied and one sided
Series: Mechtober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946104
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. Hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

Marius had always been sensitive, not in the insult way people tried to use it, which he found quite rude, but just in general. He had a lot of love to give and he cared about people.

He was a social teddy-bear at heart.

Which meant that during their 60 years of imprisonment he had talked to hundreds of people. From the agents who had arrested them, to the people who were supposed to keep guard at their cell while their stayed there. 

Erik had a daughter, he’d been so proud of her and had showed Marius pictures after he asked. Some of the others had warned the man not to buddy up with the prisoners, but Erik had just been too excited that someone was willing to listen, willing to care.

Astrid had been promoted recently, she’d been waiting years for it and she’d finally made captain. She’d even gone by to thank Marius for the talks they had, apparently it had really helped.

And then there was Lyf.

Marius hoped Lyf was okay. They had been kind of stuck up when Marius first met them, and stayed that a bit too, but Marius couldn’t really blame them. He had been told how infuriating he could be and he knew that eye-twitch all too well.

But they had also been fun, as much as they tried to avoid having to go near the captured Mechanisms, they always engaged in conversation when they were.

Marius suspected they were a bit lonely, since he’d never heard them mention friends or family, but it hadn’t been his place to bring it up and now it was too late.

At least he supposed so.

According to Jonny they got away, even wrote it into the album so that it would make sense that it was narrated by them, but Marius wasn’t so sure. He felt immensely guilty for stealing their voice, for telling their story, for not helping.

Vaguely he wondered if Brian ever felt like this about Camelot, although he supposed the Bot had helped and that hadn’t been enough either. Maybe it was just them, who were bad luck.

Deep down he knew Lyf hadn’t made it out. He, Ivy and Raph had ran from that place with a black ooze of swirling mass and tentacles nipping at their feet. 

He and the others had been the lucky ones who’d gotten out on time, there was no way Lyf had had enough time to do the same.

They were too dutiful not to complete their task before trying to flee, but there wouldn't have been any time. They would’ve been too late and the void would have taken them.

Marius had nightmares of it.

He didn’t know why this person had so much impact on him, but they had and now every night Marius had to watch as they disappeared into that squamous mess of tentacles and death. They would scream at him, to save them, to stop this, to just do something, anything.

And then they would be gone and Marius would be left alone and hollow with the knowledge that he could’ve warned them, could’ve stopped thousands of people from dying.

Why did they leave? Sure, they had their story and they’d done this many times before, but they could have done something. This wasn’t a thing that was beyond their control, that had been set in motion and couldn't be stopped.

Well, it was, but they could’ve at least told everyone to evacuate, despite the fact that that would be less dramatic than everyone dying except one person, but they could lie. They’d done so before, maybe they’d still done it now.

Was it a lie when they did not know if Lyf was dead?

It seemed that Marius subconscious had decided he was, but no one else seemed to care. Maybe Ivy and Raphaella did care, the three of them had a lot of fun in the cell and the two seemed to like Lyf as well, but none of the Mechs were the sharing types, so Marius didn’t think it would be smart to bring it up.

Instead he just kept his mouth shut and his head down. He played his part and hoped he would be able to forget, hoped that time would make that face less clear and the nightmares more oozing tentacles instead of emotional hardship.

Marius had always been sensitive, but with so much love to give there was also so much to lose.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love Lyf becoming immortal and getting picked up by the Mechanisms, I also think it might be a bit unrealiztic for them to make it out.
> 
> Comments keep me going and Kudos make me happy, so thank you so much for leaving them if you did.


End file.
